


Cupid’s Arrow

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Cupid’s Arrow, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian’s finally ready to admit his feeling for Justin, ready to fight for what’s rightly his…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid’s Arrow

Title: Cupid’s Arrow  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2224  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Summary: Brian’s finally ready to admit his feeling for Justin, ready to fight for what’s rightly his…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Cupid’s Arrow**

Justin’s POV

It’s Valentine’s Day and there’s nothing Justin wants more than to be wooed by his true love. But he knows that’s not going to happen. He wonders why he even daydreams about it, knowing he’ll only be disappointed. He stays away from the loft intentionally as he doesn’t want Brian to see how much he’s hurting. He leaves the library after studying for the last several hours. He checks his messages and sees there’s one from Brian, but he chooses to ignore it.

Walking briskly in the cold night air he realizes that someone is calling him. He turns around just as Ethan catches up with him.

“Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“I’ve been studying at the library. What do you want?”

“I wanted to celebrate Valentine’s Day together. I’ve made us a romantic picnic on my living room floor.”

Justin hesitates for a minute, thinking he deserves to have some romance on Valentine’s Day. The problem is the more Justin thinks about everything, the more he realizes that he doesn’t really have any feelings for Ethan. Sure he wants to be romanced, but he wants it from someone that he truly loves.

“Ethan, I know you want us to be together, but the truth is, I’m not in love with you. I’m truly sorry, but my heart belongs to Brian.”

“I can’t believe you still want him, I know you have feelings for me. Please give us a chance.”

“The problem is, it feels wrong. I need to follow my heart.”

With that, Justin turns and leaves a stunned Ethan watching him walk away. Justin catches the next bus that stops near Babylon, listening to Brian’s message on the way.

“Justin, where are you? I thought you agreed this morning that we’d see each other tonight? Call me.”

It’s then that Justin remembers that Brian asked him this morning when he’d be home. His response was he’d be there when Brian got home from work. But then he went to the library, and time got away from him. After a while he didn’t want to go home and be disappointed that Brian didn’t even acknowledge Valentine’s Day. So he stayed and studied for his art history exam, and started writing his term paper on Art Deco.

The bus drops him off a few blocks from Babylon. He tells himself that he doesn’t expect anything. He knows Brian isn’t going to celebrate Valentine’s Day and that’s okay. He just wants to lose himself dancing with Brian on the dance floor, and maybe enjoying a good fuck in the back room. Once his eyes adjust he looks around to see if he can find Brian. He really hopes he doesn’t find him balls deep in some guy. Emmett spots him and comes over to greet him.

“Hi, baby. How’s your Valentine’s Day going?”

“Okay, I guess.”

“So what are you doing here?”

“I was hoping to find Brian.”

“Brian? Brian’s not here.”

“Of course not. I guess he’s in the backroom.”

“No, he’s not here. Michael called him a couple of hours ago. He said he had plans and he wasn’t coming to Babylon tonight. Of course that sent Michael on a tirade, bitching about him wasting his time on you.”

“He’s not here?”

“That’s right, baby. I think he’s at home waiting for you.”

“Really?”

Justin didn’t wait for an answer; he leaves, pulling out his phone, seeing there’s several missed messages from Brian.

Brian’s POV

Things haven’t been going our way lately. I was a total ass last night, baiting Justin when he came home from fucking Ethan. Kissing him passionately, pinning him to the floor, making us both so turned on, and then throwing it all in his face.

“Take a shower. You stink!”

Yes, I was a bastard. I was angry and if I’m honest with himself, I’d admit that I was jealous. I hated finding out that Justin was sneaking around, lying to me. I knew I was losing him, and I couldn’t help my bad behavior. But this morning I decided that as angry as I am, I don’t want to lose Justin. It was like I was shot in my heart with cupid’s arrow. I knew I had to make this work. I was going to have to fight for what was rightfully mine. So I casually asked Justin if I’d see him tonight. Justin told me he’d be there when I got home from work. But he wasn’t…

“Justin, where are you? I thought we had plans?”

“Justin, call me when you get this message.”

In the next message he sounds a little drunk. “Sunshine, where the fuck are you?”

Justin’s heart soars; he can’t believe Brian is waiting around for him.

“Justin, I guess you changed your mind. I guess you’re with him.”

In the last message Brian not only sounded drunk but weird, sad, and maybe even desperate.

“Sunshine, I just want to tell you… I thought that I should… I thought that I should tell you just how much you mean to me. How much you’ve always meant to me… I really care about you. I always have. Right from the beginning. What I’m trying to say is that… That I love you. I really do. More than you’ll ever know…”

What? What the fuck is going on?

Justin starts running, running as fast as he can. He’s sprinting, running faster than he’s ever run before. He gets to the door, fumbles with his keys, drops them, almost doubling over, out of breath. Finally inside he takes the stairs two at a time. He reaches for the loft door, grateful that it’s not locked.

He runs inside, calling Brian’s name. It’s dark, and eerily quiet. The only light illuminating the room is the candles on the dining room table. It’s set with fine china, and there’s a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket. There’s a chocolate cake in the center of the table; it’s a little lopsided and has a red heart drawn on the top. Justin’s heart swells, seeing that Brian actually made him a chocolate cake.

Then he sees an envelope on his plate with a single red rose on top and just below it there’s a long jewelry box, tied with a red ribbon. The aromas coming for the kitchen spark his taste buds. He realizes he hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast. He calls out for Brian again. Still dead silence. He runs to the bedroom but the bed’s empty. His eyes still haven’t adjusted to the light yet. He walks back into the other room, stumbling over something, kicking an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels, sending it across the floor, smashing into the wall.

He looks down and sees Brian slumped on the floor against the beam, his chin resting against his chest. He’s wearing his black jeans and silk burgundy shirt, unbuttoned, revealing his glistening chest. His pants are unzipped and his dick is still hard. Bending down, Justin hears Brian’s breathing. It’s erratic, labored and not from his deviated spectrum. That’s when he sees his belt strapped around the beam, and his neck. Justin quickly unbuckles it and lays Brian down on the floor, checking for a pulse. It’s very faint, so he starts CPR, pumping his chest, and then he starts blowing air into his mouth.

He tries not to panic, wondering if he should stop and call 911 or keep going. Finally Brian’s chest heaves and he starts coughing, gasping for air. Justin’s holds Brian, rocking him in his arms; he wipes his hair off his forehead and out of his eyes. He can’t help the tears that are welling in his eyes. He’s so grateful that he found Brian when he did. Just the thought of losing Brian scares him to death. It kills him to think that Brian did this, knowing the risks, just to have that ultimate orgasm.

Several minutes later Brian looks up at Justin. With his raspy voice he says, “Sunshine, you’re home.”

“Brian. Oh Brian, you scared the shit out of me. How could you do this to me? Just for the thrill of it all.”

He wants to be mad at Brian, but he can’t. He loves him so much. So he holds him tight, whispering. ”I love you, you fool. Don’t you know how much I love you?”

Brian’s eyes say it all, expressing the love he feels for Justin. “I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

Justin’s exasperated, not knowing what to say. His emotions are all over the place. As angry is he is at Brian, he loves him even more.

“I could just kill you for doing something so stupid. Promise me you’ll never do anything like this again.”

“Don’t cry, Sunshine. If it makes you feel any better, it really wasn’t all that it’s cracked up to be. When I’m fucking you, I experience a much better orgasm. You’re the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

“That’s reassuring. But I really do need to hear you promise me you’ll never do this again.”

Brian reaches up and wipes the tears away. “I promise. I really do love you. You know that, don’t you?”

Through his sunshine smile he says, “Yeah, I know it. I’m glad you finally know it too.”

“I have a headache. I think I need to eat something.”

Justin gets up and retrieves a warm washcloth and cleans off his chest. Then he helps him up and over to the dining room table.

“It smells wonderful. Did you actually make me dinner?”

“Yeah, but I had a little help from your mom. She said Coq au Vin was your favorite. So she gave me her recipe. I made you chocolate cake too, but it looks a little funny.”

“It looks beautiful to me.”

“Dinner’s on low in the oven, I hope it’s still okay.”

“You sit here and I’ll check.”

Brian blushes a little. “Wait. First open your present.”

“I can’t believe you got me a present.”

He picks up the rose and smells it. “I love how fragrant this is.”

Brian looks a little nervous, pulling his lips into his mouth. Justin slips the ribbon off the box and opens it. He gets a big grin on his face. “You’re giving me your cowrie shell bracelet?”

“You want to go steady?”

Justin’s all smiles again as Brian comes over and helps him put it on. Then Justin looks at the envelope, wondering what it might be.

“You have to open it up to find out.”

He slowly opens the envelope and removes the folder from Liberty Air; it holds two first-class tickets to Hawaii.

“Brian! Oh my God.”

“They’re for the Saturday after the Rage party. I knew you had that week off for spring break, and I thought you might like to get away. I know I stood you up by not going to Vermont. But I think you’ll like Hawaii better.”

Justin’s already standing on his tippy toes, kissing Brian passionately. Brian holds him tight in his arms. They’re both so happy that things have actually worked out for them. Justin looks up at the clock and sees that it’s quarter to twelve. They made it just under the wire celebrating Valentine’s Day.

After their late supper they retire to the bedroom, lost in the passion they feel for each other. Justin has never felt more loved and he’s glad he followed his heart, knowing in his soul that Brian and him can make it work. Brian climbs on top of him, running kisses around his neck, turning him on, making him wanton with need. He continues down his chest, licking and kissing his way to his groin while holding his hands over his head.

Brian takes his cock in his mouth and runs his lips down his shaft. Justin starts moaning, loving the sensations flooding his senses. Brian has the most talented mouth, flicking his tongue across his slit as he circles his crown. Justin fists Brian’s hair as he pumps Justin’s dick, running his tongue up along his big vein. It’s almost more than Justin can take as he tugs on Brian’s mane to let him know he’s close. Brian encloses his mouth around his head, and works his shaft, soon to be flooded with his sweet cream.

Once Justin composes himself, they’re once again running their hands all over one another’s body, their skin full of electricity, sparking desire and need from deep within. Brian lifts Justin legs up onto his shoulders, then his lubed fingers find Justin’s pucker to penetrate him. He circles his fingers around, stretching him open, aligning his cock and pushing into his tight ravine. A deep moan escapes Justin as Brian sinks deep into him, loving the sensations building as Brian caresses his sensitive walls.

Soon Brian’s thrusting faster and deeper, igniting a fire that burns intensely, driving them both close to exploding. Justin chants Brian’s name over and over. Finally crying out as they both fall over the edge, their senses are engulfed in flames. Their love for one another burns deep in their hearts, knowing that they’re finally ready to commit to one another. Brian’s finally ready to acknowledge his love for Justin for all to see, no more denying.

~ The End ~


End file.
